Skis are relatively large and cumbersome objects which are relatively difficult to store neatly. In particular when a great many skis must be temporarily stored, as in a cafeteria on a ski slope or in an establishment that rents and sells skis, maintaining the many skis in neat order is a relatively difficult task. The standard arrangement is a simple rack having a plurality of forks each adapted to receive a respective pair of skis. Such a rack normally is provided on wheels for transport of the skis from one location to another, and the forks are normally staggered in alternate rows.
Such an apparatus is relatively inconvenient in that the skis are held relatively loosely and frequently overlap and cross one another. Normally it is relatively difficult to remove any pair of skis that is not immediately adjacent an edge, due mainly to the fact that the skis can tip in the respective forks which must be made large enough so that the user can easily fit the skis into them. What is more the skis must be lifted a relatively great distance to remove them from such a rack.